Gardes Royaux
Les Gardes Royaux (Royal Guards '''en VO) sont un duo de Miniboss rencontrés dans les niveaux supérieurs de Calciterre. Comme l'indique leur nom, ils font partie de la Garde Royale. RG 01 éprouve des sentiments amoureux envers RG 02, comme indiqué dans les dialogues durant le combat. Profil Apparence GR 01 est un lapin, comme indiqué par Undyne avant le combat. Son armure est la même que celle de 02, à un exception près : son casque qui possède des oreilles. Il est un peu plus petit que 02. GR 02, quant à lui, est un dragon. Son casque est allongé, avec des petites cornes sur le dessus, et des ailes pouvant rappeler des éventuelles oreilles. En combat Attaques * Les gardes combattent ensemble en utilisant des "Team Attacks" (attaques d'équipe) depuis le haut et le bas de l'écran. * Si un garde est vaincu, l'attaque de l'autre doublera en intensité et deviendra bien plus difficile à esquiver. * Si 02 en vient à retirer son armure, les attaques venant du haut de l'écran seront irrégulières et sortiront du bullet board. Stratégie * Pour épargner ce duo, il faut '''nettoyer l'armure de 02, et interagir avec le projectile vert 5 fois. * À ce moment là, les attaques de 01 deviennent tremblantes et facilement esquivables. * Une fois l'armure de 02 retirée, il faut murmurer à 01 d'être honnête avec ses sentiments. * À noter que même après avoir rempli les conditions pour épargner, ils continueront d'attaquer l'âme du protagoniste comme d'habitude s'il check/act/utilise un item à la place. Citations Avant le combat * Hé ! Toi là ! Pas un geste ! * On a, genre, reçu des plaintes anonymes à propos d'un humain avec un pull rayé. * On nous a dit que l'humain se trouvait quelque part à Calciterre, là, maintenant... * Je sais, c'est effrayant, hein ? Mais bon, relax, hein. On va t'emmener dans un endroit sûr, OK ? * ... Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, poteau ? * Le Pull du fauteur de troubles ? * ... et bah, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? * Poteau... * Tu penses... a c'que je pense ? * Trop la loose. C'est vraiment, genre... Méga embarrassant. * En fait, t'sais, on va carrément devoir te tuer et tout. RG 01 * Genre, attaque en duo ! Rencontre * Genre, tu vas mourir, t'sais ? 'Neutre' * Genre, meurs, et tout et tout. Neutre * Genre, ça s'arrête là, etc... Neutre * Genre, hein ? ...Je pige pas. à RG 01 * Genre, bas les pattes !. 'l'armure de RG 01' * M... Mec... après avoir nettoyé l'armure de RG 02 * H-HE ! ARRÊTE CA ! 'l'armure de RG 02 #2' * 02... J'ai jamais pu lui dire... 'RG 02 est tué avant que l'option EPARGNER ne soit disponible' * 02!? M-Mais pourquoi !? RG 02 est tué avant que l'option EPARGNER ne soit disponible * ... après que 02 ait été tué * 02... C'est, genre, fini pour toi? après que 02 ait été tué * Genre'', 02...'' après que 02 ait été tué * 02... tu... tu es... après que 02 ait été tué RG 02 * ...Attaque en duo !. 'Rencontre' * ...(soupir). Neutre * ...quoi? Neutre * ...je ne dirais rien. à RG 02 * ......heh. l'armure de RG 01 * Genre... Ca chauffe là....'' 'l'armure de RG 02' * ''... salut. l'armure de RG 02 une deuxième fois * 01...TOI...!..!!!! 'RG 01 est tué avant que l'option EPARGNER ne soit disponible' * 01...?! QU'EST-CE QUE...!? 'RG 01 est tué avant que l'option EPARGNER ne soit disponible' * ... après que 01 ait été tué Méthode pour épargner * 02 ...J'en ... peux... plus. | ...fait...trop...CHAUD!!!| ...beaucoup mieux. l'armure de RG 01 * 01 I... I... | M-mec... | Je.. | J'en peux plus ! | C'est plus fort que moi !! | Genre, 02,! Je veux dire... | Genre, j'te KIFFE, t'sais !! | Ta façon de te battre... Ta façon de parler... | Et j'aime trop nos attaques en duo. | J'adore quand on reste là, tous les deux, à faire tournoyer nos armes en synchro ! | 02... Je, j'veux dire. J'veux que ça continue comme ça... à RG 01 après avoir nettoyé l'armure de RG 02 * 02 ... | .... * 01 Euh... | Enfin, euh... ** Bouya ! J't'ai eu mec !!! Haha! le protagoniste n'a pas appelé [[Undyne] avant de rencontrer les gardes] ** Hé, mec ! Cet humain, | M'a mis, euh, hors de contrôle ! | Ce que je viens de dire ? | C'était un piège, mec!! Whoops! le protagoniste a appelé [[Undyne] avant de rencontrer les gardes] * 02 ...01. '' * '01' O-ouais, mec ??'' * 02 ... | ...Ca te dirais d'aller... | ...manger une glace... | ...après ça ? * 01 Carrément, mec ! Haha! Texte narratif * La Garde Royal attaque !'' ''Rencontre * Garde Royal, avec une brillante armure polie''.'' RG 01 * Garde Royal, d'une armure encombrante vêtue. RG 02 * 01 se lustre la figure. 'Neutre' * 01 maintient sa garde. Neutre * De la sueur ruisselle le long de l'armure de 02. 'Neutre' * 02 observe vos mouvements. Neutre * Des gémissements résonnent dans l'armure de 01. après avoir tué RG 02 * 01 met ses mains sur son visage. 'après avoir tué RG 02' * La respiration de 01 s'accélère. 'après avoir tué RG 02' * 01 ne sait pas quoi faire. après avoir tué RG 02 * 01 reste là, immobile. après avoir tué RG 02 * 02 serre les poings. après avoir tué RG 01 * 02 se râcle la gorge. après avoir tué RG 01 * 02 frappe violemment le sol de sa lame . après avoir tué RG 01 * 02 hoche la tête. après avoir tué RG 01 * Vous persuadez 01 d'être honnête avec ses sentiments. 'à RG 01' * Vous racontez votre plus beau secret à 02 'à RG 02' * Vous essayer de toucher l'armure de 01. Vos mains glissent dessus. 'l'armure de RG 01' * Vous nettoyez l'armure de 02. La crasse qui l'a recouvre commence à partir. l'armure de RG 02 * 01 semble préoccupé par quelque chose. après avoir nettoyé l'amure'' ''de RG 02 * Vous jouez du tam-tam sur le torse musclé de 02 . 'l'armure de RG 02 une deuxième fois' * Vous avez été repoussé. l'armure de RG 02 après avoir tué RG 01 * 01 et 02 se regarde l'un l'autre d'un air joyeux . 'être épargné' * I see two lovers staring over the edge of the cauldron of hell. | Do they both wish for death? | That means their love will end in hell. | I couldn't stop laughing. pendant la [[Route Génocide]] Galerie Royalguardstarot.png|Carte de tarot des Royal Guards Autres * Après les avoir épargnés, le nouveau couple pourra être trouvé au sommet de Calciterre, juste avant l'Hôtel MTT, ils auront acheté toutes les Glaces Gentilly duNice CreamVendeur de Glaces. Le protagoniste ne pourra plus acheté de Glaces Gentilly au vendeur. * Un appel d'Undyne informe le protagoniste de leurs espèces : RG 01 est un lapin, et RG 02 est un dragon. ** Leurs sprites in-game le prouvent également (spr_royalguard_rabbit_d_0 and spr_royalguard_dragon_d_0) * Si le protagoniste appelle Undyne et Papyrus dans la première salle où il rencontre les Gardes, elle partira dans un monologue où elle racontera qu'elle croit que les humains ont des pouvoirs de contrôle mental, à cause d'un anime que lui a montré Alphys, et a ordonné aux Gardes de ne pas l'écouter si jamais elle se méfait un jour à défendre un humain. Plus tard, durant le combat, après que 01 ait avoué ses sentiments amoureux à 02; au lieu de dire qu'il blaguait, il dira que c'est l'humain qui lui a fait dire ça grâce à ses pouvoirs de contrôle mental. * Leurs sprites contiennent le mot "bara", qui est un nom inapproprié pour un genre d'art et de fiction japonaise impliquant des hommes homosexuels et de la masculinité traditionnelle faite par des hommes pour des hommes, connu dans le cercle des mangas japonais comme le "Yaoi". * Le jeu possède deux sprites inutilisés pour deux Gardes supplémentaires, RG 03 and RG 04. 03 apparaît comme étant un monstre mouche, et 04 semble être un monstre chat. Elles partagent les mêmes mécaniques, ce sont deux femmes qui étaient amies, mais qui se sont embrouillées. * Les Gardes Royaux sont les seuls monstres qui n'ont pas de descriptions explicites de leurs circonstances dans le générique de fin. La description dit simplement "Utilise ton Imagination", et c'est donc au joueur de s'imaginer la suite. * RG 01 et RG 02 sont les seuls sprites du jeu ayant une animation où on les voit rebondir lorsqu'on leur parle. * La façon avec laquelle parle RG 01 pourrait être une référence au même de Tumblr "mec". * Le message obtenu lorsque l'on 'check' l'un desGarde lors d'une Route Génocide est une référence à un roman japonais intitulé "Kitchen". de:Königliche Wachen en:Royal Guards es:‎Royal Guards ja:Royal Guards pl:‎Royal Guards ru:Королевские стражи uk:Королівські варти zh:皇家衛兵 Catégorie:Ennemis Catégorie:Boss Catégorie:Calciterre